


La bonne personne

by Malune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malune/pseuds/Malune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors qu'il prend sa douche (et oui encore que voulez vous j'adore les siri tout mouillé) Sirius se fait surprendre par un mystèrieux visiteur slash siri moony</p>
            </blockquote>





	La bonne personne

La bonne personne HP RemusSirius  
Sirius descendit de son balai pour se diriger vers les douches de Gryffondor. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres : ils s'étaient bien entraînés aujourd'hui...  
Arrivé dans les vestiaires, il chercha James qui était descendu à peine quelques minutes avant lui, mais il n'y avait personne. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils :  
« James t'es là mon pote ? »  
Paddy se mit à sourire :  
« Si tu veux jouer à ''la frousse de ta vie'', laisse tomber, tu arriveras jamais à me faire sursauter, tu es pas assez doué... »  
Il attendit de voir si son ami répondait, mais apparemment il n'y avait vraiment personne. De la vapeur s'échappait encore des douches, mais l'eau ne coulait plus...  
Méfiant, Sirius s'avança. Il jeta un œil entre les casiers et dans la salle d'eau, mais il n'y avait personne. Dubitatif, il s'installa sur le banc pour enlever sa robe. La sueur lui coulait dans le dos, il frotta un instant ses muscles endoloris par l'effort et enleva son caleçon.  
Il entra dans les douches en soupirant : James aurait pu l'attendre quand même...  
Pas qu'il avait envie de voir son ami nu...  
Si ?  
L'animagus réfléchit un moment et se mit à sourire. Non, il avait déjà pris sa doucher avec James des centaines de fois, et ça ne lui avait jamais fais de l'effet.  
Il passa sa tête sous le jet d'eau, prit le shampooing et massa énergiquement ses cheveux longs.  
Donc ce n'était pas James. Qui alors ? A quel garçon pensait-il chaque fois qu'il passait ses mains sur son corps, chaque fois que son sexe se gorgeait de sang et qu'il se masturbait doucement... ?  
A la mention de ses rêves sulfureux, il sentit peu à peu son anatomie réagir. Ce n'était vraiment pas l'endroit pour ce genre d'exercice… il tenta alors de penser à autres chose, et passa de l'eau tiède à l'eau froide.  
Mais son esprit dériva de nouveau. il avait compris depuis quelque temps qu'il était attiré par les garçons. Mais il n'avait encore jamais oser draguer, sortir ou même embrasser un homme, alors de là à imaginer des caresses aussi intimes. Et puis il n'avait que 15 ans, et tout le temps pour ce genre de chose...  
Il rinça ses cheveux et passa ses mains sur son torse. Presque malgré lui, elles s'égarèrent à son entrejambe.  
Il se pinça les lèvres, se répétant encore une fois que quelqu'un pourrait entrer, mais rien n'y fit : il imagina de nouveau les mains de son amant imaginaire le parcourir, jouer un instant avec ses bourses pleines...  
Résigné, il régla l'eau de la douche pour qu'elle soit plus chaude, pour qu'elle coule sur sa peau comme une caresse, et posa sa main sur son sexe à présent dressé.  
Il effectua quelques va-et-vient et sursauta : la lumière venait de s'éteindre. Il écarquilla les yeux, tentant de distinguer quelque chose dans l'obscurité, mais il faisait bien trop noir.  
Il avala sa salive difficilement, et dit en essayant d'avoir l'air sûr de lui :  
« Je sais que tu es là ! »  
Personne ne répondit...  
¤¤¤¤¤  
A cette phrase, Remus sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Bien sûr, Paddy ne savait pas que c'était lui, c'était un coup de bluff...  
Il s'avança, indifférent à l'obscurité, lui y voyait comme en plein jour, un des rares avantages de sa condition de loup.  
Il frissonna. Sirius tentait d'écouter le moindre bruit suspect, mais le lycanthrope pouvait se déplacer sans le moindre son.  
Il faillit renoncer, partir sans un mot, mais ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur l'érection impressionnante de son ami...  
« Ok, on joue à quoi là ! Qui est là ? Fantôme ? Humain ? »  
Loup-garou.  
Remus sourit. Aurait-il osé le dire à voix haute ?  
Non, il ne pouvait pas. Personne ne savait ! Lui-même avait du mal à admettre qu'il était fortement attiré par son ami. Il en avait pris conscience quelque temps auparavant.  
Il s'était contenu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais en voyant le jeune homme dans cette état d'excitation il n'avait pas pu résister.  
Sans réfléchir, il avait éteint les lumières...  
Il se retrouvait à avancer vers le jeune homme dans le noir le plus complet, sans aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Ou plutôt sans vouloir s'avouer ce qu'il voulait faire.  
Il était à présent si proche de Sirius qu'il aurait pu le toucher. Celui-ci soupira bruyamment, posa sa main sur le mur et bougonna :  
« Si je me casse la figure, je vais être très, très en colère après toi, qui que tu sois ! »  
Il avança prudemment, se guidant avec le mur pour atteindre l'interrupteur.  
Remus ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il attrapa son poignet, le faisant sursauter.  
« Hé, qui est là ! J'ai horreur de ce jeu. »  
Le cœur battant plus fort, le loup plaqua son ami contre le mur.  
« Hé ! »  
Le cri que Sirius avait poussé n'était pas si indigné que ça. Et même si le cœur du jeune Black battait très vite, il ne dégageait aucune odeur de peur, plutôt une certaine excitation.  
Le préfet observa un instant le visage de son ami : ses cheveux en bataille, trempés, recouvraient son visage. D'un doigt, Moony les replaça derrière son oreille...  
« Ok, je ne sais pas... »  
Sirius ne put finir sa phrase. Remus avait posé ses mains sur son torse, se fichant bien de mouiller les manche de sa robe.  
Il vit son ami déglutir, ses lèvres commençaient à trembler, mais pas de peur : de froid. Il le ramena alors sous la douche juste un instant, pour le réchauffer, et puis la voix de Paddy se répercuta sur le carrelage :  
« Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ce jeu... »  
Avec un sourire, que bien sûr le jeune homme ne pouvait pas voir, Moony posa ses lèvres sur le torse mouillé de son ami. Celui-ci hoqueta de surprise, et tenta de le repousser de ses deux mains en les posant sur sa poitrine, mais il oublia bien vite cette idée quand les lèvres du loup se posèrent sur ses tétons...  
De la langue, il les titilla jusqu'à ce qu'ils durcissent. Et puis Padfoot tenta une nouvelle fois de résister :  
« J'aimerais mieux continuer cette plaisanterie en voyant ce que je fais, parce que la je ne vois absolument rien ! »  
Remus ne répondit pas : il savait que s'il ouvrait la bouche, son ami saurait et le rejetterait probablement. Il laissa alors simplement échapper :  
« Chuuuut. »  
Il laissa glisser ses mains sur le torse encore trempé du jeune homme pour les placer sur ses cuisses fermes, il fixa les yeux écarquillés du Gryffondor, et posa sa main sur son sexe tendu. Sirius sursauta :  
« Mais ça va p... »  
Le mouvement de la main du loup-garou l'avait fait frissonner violemment, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.  
Un sentiment étrange envahit alors le préfet, un sentiment de puissance et d'excitation mêlés. Paddy ne voyait rien, absolument rien, il pouvait l'observer à loisir...  
Et le toucher, car à présent c'était sûr, le jeune homme n'essayerait plus de le repousser. En se jurant d'avoir des remords plus tard, Remus se mit à sourire, avant de faire de nouveaux mouvements de la main sur le sexe de son ami.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Sirius se retint au mur, se demandant une nouvelle fois ce qu'il fallait faire. Il devait repousser cette main, repousser cette personne...  
Oui, c'est ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse...  
Dans une minute...  
Il aurait dû être effrayé : il était seul, plongé dans le noir, nu, avec les mains d'un inconnu sur lui ( il était clairement impossible que ces mains-là soient celles d'une jeune fille ). Alors comment expliquer qu'il ne ressentait aucune peur ? Qu'il était même carrément excité par cette situation étrange ?  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter une nouvelle fois de découvrir l'identité de son mystérieux agresseur, quand celui-ci passa à la vitesse supérieure. Sa main fut remplacée par ses lèvres pleines...  
Sirius fut englouti entièrement par cette bouche chaude et humide, il découvrait tant de sensations nouvelles que son cœur faillit s'arrêter. Il s'agrippa un peu plus au mur, et se retint de crier son plaisir à l'autre...  
Les sens aiguisés par l'obscurité, sa peau sensibilisée par les caresses de son visiteur, Sirius, malgré tous ses efforts, ne put s'empêcher de gémir.  
L'homme resta immobile un moment. C'était une vraie torture, de le sentir tout autour de lui sans aucun mouvement : il sentait sa langue brûlante sous son pénis gorgé de sang...  
Et puis cette langue se mit à le parcourir, l'enroulant, l'effleurant, le caressant si langoureusement qu'il gémit de nouveau. Bien vite à ce doux ballet s'ajouta le lent va-et-vient de ces lèvres brûlantes.  
Sirius se cambra, et passa ses mains dans les cheveux courts de son amant mystérieux, peut-être pour accentuer ses mouvements, ou peut-être seulement pour tenter de garder un minium de contrôle sur ce qui ce passait...  
Il fut secoué par des vagues de plaisir le laissant sans force. Il relâcha alors les cheveux du jeune homme pour s'agripper à nouveau au mur.  
Et puis il se libéra ainsi dans cette bouche inconnue qui lui avait fait connaître ses premiers émois.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Remus avait cru mourir de plaisir quand Sirius s'était agrippé à ses cheveux...  
Mais ce n'était rien comparé au goût nouveau et étrange qui emplissait maintenant sa bouche...  
Et puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait, de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, agenouillé au pied de son ami, celui-ci encore secoué par le plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir.  
Le loup-garou se releva. Sans se préoccuper de sa robe qui était trempée, de ses lèvres probablement maculées de sperme, il sortit des douches en jetant un dernier regard à son ami...  
Il avait les joues rougies, ses cheveux trempés encadraient son visage encore enfantin. Remus dût se gifler mentalement pour se reprendre et sortir avant que Sirius ne reprenne ses esprits et tâtonne jusqu'à l'interrupteur.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Sirius entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et jeta un regard mauvais à James, installé dans le canapé.  
« Où étais-tu toi, faux frère, tu as disparu après l'entraînement ! »  
Prongs fut surpris de ce ton si dur.  
« J'ai suivi Lily pour lui parler, et puis comme elle m'a envoyé bouler à deux pas de la tour, j'ai pris ma douche ici, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas réussi a te laver tout seul, tu voulais de l'aide... »  
James se mit à rire, et Sirius à rougir. Si James avait su...  
« Pauv nouille, je me demandais seulement ou tu étais ! »  
« Pauv nouille toi même ! »  
Sirius ne vit pas son ami se jeter sur lui, le faire basculer sur le canapé pour une attaque en règle.  
Il se battait encore quand Remus entra. Il voulut tourner les talons quand il vit ses deux amis, mais il était trop tard.  
« Remy aide moi à battre ce Black prétentieux ! »  
« Ah non, il va pas t'aider toi, il va m'aider moi ! »  
Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent un instant en voyant que leur ami ne répondait pas. Prongs mit une claque derrière la tête de Padfoot et dit :  
« Tu es sûr que ça va Moony, tu as l'air aussi perdu que Siri quand il est arrivé il y a deux minutes... »  
Le jeune loup-garou s'empourpra et fixa ses pieds.  
« Ça va... »  
Il se racla la gorge :  
« Je monte ! »  
James, toujours allongé sur le sol, son meilleur affalé sur lui, regarda le préfet emprunter les escaliers. Il se redressa alors sur ses coudes.  
« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé tous les deux, vous vous êtes engueulés ? »  
Devant l'air perplexe de son ami, James ajouta :  
« Ou alors l'un de vous a surpris l'autre dans une position gênante ? »  
Paddy ne répondit pas, mais rougit un peu plus.  
« Oh, je vois, c'est pour ça que tu étais si bizarre tout à l'heure... »  
Sirius se releva, et James fit de même.  
« Allez, dis-moi, il s'est passé quoi dans les douches ? »  
« Pourquoi tu crois qu'il c'est passé un truc... »  
« Euh parce que vous êtes tous les deux bizarres, parce qu'il m'a demandé où tu étais juste avant que je parte avec Lily, et que je vous connais. Alors ? »  
Sirius inspira profondément : c'était impossible...  
Remus ?  
Et puis ça le frappa de plein fouet. Comment ''l'autre'' avait pu se diriger dans le noir ? Et sans aucun bruit ? Parce qu'il n'y avait pas eu de bruit...  
Le cœur de Paddy se mit à battre plus fort. Avec sa forme animagie, certains de ses sens s'étaient développés. Si son amant mystérieux avait produit le moindre son, il l'aurait entendu :  
« PADFOOT ! »  
Sirius se frotta le bras.  
« Tu m'a fait mal idiot ! »  
« T'as qu'à me répondre ! Alors, que s'est-il passé ? »  
Sirius inspira :  
« Tu veux pas vraiment le savoir, Jamesy ! »  
« Si je veux ! Tu me dis tout d'habitude ! »  
« Ok. Alors pose tes fesses, je voudrais pas que tu te fasses mal ! »  
James allait s'asseoir quand son ami l'en empêcha.  
« Attends. Jure moi d'abord que quoi que je vais te dire, je serai toujours ton meilleur ami ! »  
« Mieux que ça, tu seras toujours mon frère ! »  
« Bien dit ! Assieds-toi ! »  
Intrigué, James obéit.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Remus referma doucement son livre. Ça ne servait à rien, de toute façon il n'arrivait pas à lire.  
Son cœur avait failli exploser quand le regard de Sirius s'était posé sur lui. Il avait encore devant les yeux le souvenir de son ami nu dans la douche, les joues rougies par le plaisir...  
Quand il avait pensé avoir des remords plus tard, il ne croyait pas si bien dire : ils lui tordaient le ventre en ce moment même. Il avait carrément abusé de son ami. Même si Sirius n'avait pas eu l'air traumatisé ou choqué de ce qui s'était passer...  
Le loup-garou soupira. Comment avait-il osé ? C'était ignoble ce qu'il avait fait... Voilà des années que ses amis tentaient de lui faire croire qu'il n'avait rien d'un monstre, mais il venait à l'instant de prouver le contraire, il avait trahi la confiance de Sirius et abusé de lui...  
Même s'il avait beaucoup de mal a se supporter en ce moment même, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en repensant aux vagues de plaisir qui avaient secoué son ami, au cœur de celui-ci qu'il entendait battre si vite dans sa poitrine...  
Remus secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Il se leva doucement et se dirigea vers le miroir. Passant ses doigts sur ses lèvres, il frissonna de nouveau...  
¤¤¤¤¤  
« C'est digue ce que tu me racontes, Siri, et ça fait beaucoup en une seule fois. Pourquoi tu m'as pas parlé de... »  
Devant la mine déconfite de son ami, James soupira :  
« Bon, ok ! Passons sur ton orientation sexuelle pour parler de notre loupiot préféré ! Tu crois donc que c'est lui qui t'a rejoint dans les douches ? Pourquoi ? »  
Sirius inspira :  
« Je viens de te le dire, et puis je le connais ! »  
James le regardait sans comprendre, alors il ajouta :  
« Dès le début j'ai eu l'impression de connaître la personne, et puis je n'ai pas eu peur, avoue que c'est paniquant quand même mais j'avais... j'ai confiance en vous. C'est comme si une partie de moi-même l'avait reconnu et accepté ce qui se passait ! »  
L'idée fit son chemin dans la tête du jeune homme. Il lui semblait à présent que même dans ses rêves, c'était à Remus qu'il avait pensé...  
La carrure, la force dont son partenaire faisait preuve dans ses songes, et la façon dont l'homme des douches l'avait plaqué contre le mur étaient si semblables, ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.  
Pas plus que la façon dont Remus avait réagi en entrant, et le fait qu'il se trouvait tout près des douches juste avant ce qui s'était passé ne pouvait pas être qu'une coïncidence.  
Et puis un doute affreux le saisit. Peut-être que tout ça n'avait rien à voir, et que son imagination lui jouait des tours, ou alors il trouvait toutes ces excuses tout simplement parce qu'il voulait que Remus soit la bonne personne, parce qu'au fond c'est ce qu'il souhaitait, ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité...  
« Paddy, tu te tortures l'esprit ! »  
« Hein ? »  
Il leva la tête vers James.  
« Ouais, tu as raison, mais je fais quoi moi ? »  
Prongs se mit à sourire.  
« Vas le voir ! »  
« Et je lui dis quoi : salut mon pote, est-ce que c'est toi qui m'as rendu visite tout à l'heure ? »  
« Sois plus subtile ! Enfin fais preuve de toute la subtilité que tu pourras ! Parce que c'est vraiment pas ton genre ! Euh, tu sais ce que ça veut dire subtile ? »  
Sirius lui tapa légèrement sur la tête.  
« Ça m'aide, ça ! Merci Prongs ! »  
Le jeune homme se mit à sourire.  
« Il a joué avec toi, notre grand méchant loup ! Si tu jouais avec lui ? »  
« Tu veux que je joue au petit chaperon rouge ? Tu passes trop de temps avec Evans ! »  
« Idiot ! Réfléchis cinq minute à ce que je t'ai dit ! Ensuite monte, moi je me charge de monter la garde pour que personne n'entre ! »  
Sirius regarda James un instant, et se mit à sourire, un sourire typiquement maraudeur qui prépare un mauvais coup. Il se pencha sur James doucement, de peur que celui-ci n'ait un mouvement de recul. Il lui embrassa le front et se leva.  
« Tu as raison, tu seras toujours mon frère ! »  
Il fila ensuite dans l'escalier. Il se figea sur la seconde marche, de nouveaux doutes pleins la tête, sans se retourner il demanda :  
« Et si ce n'est pas lui ? »  
« Tu as dit que c'était lui ! »  
« Oui mais... »  
« Tu es un maraudeur ! Quand est-ce que tu as tord ? »  
Prongs eut un petit rire, et ajouta plus sérieusement :  
« Et puis si c'est ce que tu crois au plus profond de toi, tu ne peux pas te tromper... »  
¤¤¤¤¤  
Sirius entra dans la chambre, il chercha son ami des yeux et le trouva assis par terre à coté de son lit. Il paraissait plongé dans une intense réflexion. Sirius se mit à sourire, et son cœur à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il aurait voulu poser ses lèvres sur celles de son ami pour connaître à nouveau les sensations étranges qu'il avait éprouvées plutôt, mais est-ce que ça serait aussi fort ?  
Remus tourna la tête vers lui, et son regard se voila. Sirius soupira : il n'avait pas vraiment envie de jouer avec lui. Son regard était si troublé, il devait s'en vouloir énormément...  
Mais il serait toujours temps de le rassurer le moment venu. Il s'approcha et se laissa tomber sur le lit du loup.  
« Remus, j'ai un problème, j'ai besoin d'en parler ! »  
Il vit son ami avaler sa salive difficilement.  
« Je t'écoute, Paddy ! »  
« Je crois que je plais à James ! »  
Remus sursauta.  
« Quoi ! »  
Bon comédien, Sirius se mit à rougir.  
« Ben voilà, j'étais dans les douches juste après l'entraînement, et il s'est passé un truc... »  
Le lycanthrope se leva précipitamment, alors que Sirius continuait :  
« En fait il y a un moment que je sais que je craque sur l'un de vous, sans vraiment me rendre conte de qui... Attends, je dis pas que je suis gay hein ! »  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
« Ou peut-être que je le suis... Enfin bref... »  
Sirius se leva, et sourit en voyant son ami lui tourner le dos.  
« Donc comme je le disais, mes rêves sont souvent envahis par un garçon fort, que je connais apparemment très bien, je ne savais pas qui c'était avant cette petite histoire dans les douches. J'ai soudain compris de qui je rêvais... Là, je l'ai reconnu. »  
Son ami refusait de lui faire face, mais il voyait bien que sa respiration s'était accélérée.  
« Donc je vais aller voir James et me jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche ! »  
Il ajouta comme si c'était lui qui lui en avait donné l'idée :  
« Tu as raison, Remus, je vais faire ça ! Merci d'être si compréhensif ! »  
Le préfet se retourna d'un coup. il ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois. Le sourire éclatant de Sirius s'élargit.  
« Allez, j'y vais ! »  
Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte, et Remus hurla :  
« Paddy, attends ! »  
« Ouiiiii ? »  
Evitant son regard, le jeune loup garda les yeux fixés au sol, et balbutia :  
«Ce... n'est... »  
Il inspira :  
« Ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas James... »  
Sirius se mit à sourire :  
« Oh vraiment ? »  
Il s'approcha doucement, tel un prédateur.  
« Qui alors ? Laisse moi deviner... C'est forcement l'un de mes meilleurs amis... »  
La respiration de Remus était rapide et saccadée, il gardait obstinément les yeux rivés au sol.  
« Peter a disparu depuis ce matin... »  
Sursautant, Sirius s'exclama :  
«Ah non pitié pas ça ! »  
Il s'approcha encore, alors que son ami reculait, mais il se retrouva bien vite acculé au mur, et Sirius fit encore quelques pas.  
« Et toi tu es bien trop sage, bien trop droit pour surprendre tes amis comme ça... Mais je dois avouer que le garçon qui peuple mes rêves a une force inimaginable, et des mains immenses... »  
Il se planta si près de Remus que leurs robes se frôlaient. Il plaça ses mains contre le mur, de chaque coté du visage de son ami, et dit dans un murmure :  
« A bien y réfléchir, cet amant imaginaire, ainsi que mon visiteur de tout à l'heure, ont tous deux des capacités dignes d'un loup... Voir dans le noir total, se déplacer sans bruit, cette force si attirante... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, mon loup ? »  
Le préfet s'arrêta carrément de respirer, il gardait les yeux au sol. Paddy lui prit le menton, et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. La voix rauque, Remus demanda :  
« Tu savais... »  
« Quoi, que c'était toi ? Non, pas tout de suite... »  
Le loup-garou voulut détourner le regard, mais Sirius l'en empêcha, maintenant toujours son menton d'une main, l'autre toujours sur le mur... Ils étaient si proches que Paddy pouvait sentir la chaleur que dégageait le corps de son compagnon.  
« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Moi je n'avais pas encore compris, mais toi... »  
« Moi, Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit si j'étais venu et t'avais dit que je te désire tellement que je tremble rien qu'à la pensée de tes mains sur moi, que je me réveille chaque matin trempé de sueur et de... »  
Remus se mit à rougir, conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire. Sirius lui se mit à sourire.  
« Et bien j'aurais été surpris, et ensuite j'aurais réfléchi ! Hé oui ça m'arrive... et j'aurais dit ''est-ce que je peux t'embrasser... ?'' »  
Le visage de plus en plus écarlate, le loup-garou le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés.  
« Qui ne dit mot consent ! »  
Comme Remus le regardait sans comprendre, il ajouta :  
« C'était une question ! Tu n'as pas dit non... »  
Doucement, Sirius s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Celui-ci entrouvrit la bouche, et leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans un baiser passionné.  
Ils se séparèrent, le souffle haletant, les yeux brûlant de désir. La voix rauque, Remus demanda :  
« Tu m'en veux ? »  
« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de t'en vouloir ? »  
Il se pencha de nouveau pour capturer ses lèvres pleines. Cette fois, le jeune loup se laissa aller, ses mains glissèrent sur le corps de Sirius comme elles l'avaient fait un peu plus tôt, alors qu'il était nu. Cette simple pensée fit frissonner le préfet. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent à nouveau. Avec un sourire, Remus souffla :  
« Je n'ai pas dit non, mais je n'ai pas dit oui non plus... »  
Sirius prit l'air outragé, et fit basculer son ami sur le lit en riant.  
« Je fais comme toi ! C'est tellement excitant de prendre sans demander ! »  
« Je n'ai pas pu résister... Tu es si... »  
« Oui je sais ! »  
« Si prétentieux ! »  
Ils se fixèrent un moment, et éclatèrent de rire, se serrant un peu plus dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et puis Remus plongea son regard dans celui de Sirius.  
« Que fait-on maintenant ? »  
Sirius se mit à sourire :  
« On éteint la lumière... »  
FIN


End file.
